DIGILOCURAS
by LuluPotterWeasly
Summary: Son algunos episodios de Nickelodeon. En este episodio Takeru llega a ganar un premio el cual les traera unos problemas a él y a su hermano mayor, Yamato
1. Chapter 1

**DIGILOCURAS**

**Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**CAP.1 LA APUESTA**

-Taichi no se te olvide ir por Hikari a casa de Miyaco – dijo su madre mientras tomaba un paraguas en su mano.

-Aja – contesto el moreno absorto en la TV.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? – pregunto su amigo rubio y de ojos azules como el cielo llegando a sentarse en el sillón con gran plato de cereal on azúcar (a pesar que este tenía demasiada), miel y chocolate.

-Juego videojuegos que estoy a punto de pasar este nivel – respondió Yagami aun con los ojos en la pantalla

=_2 horas más tarde=_

-Hola – saludo una pequeña castaña de 13 años llegando toda empapada hasta los pies.

-¡Ah! – saludaron los 2 adolescentes sin saber a quién se lo decían o más bien que era lo que decían.

-Dije hola – enfadada y poniéndose frente a la televisión para llamar la atención de los chicos.

-Hey, todavía no lo aplasto – protesto su hermano mayor quien intentaba ver algo del juego.

-Oye estas mojada - dijo Yama quien ahora comía una dona de chocolate.

La castaña lo vio con una mirada fulminante – no me digas, y ¿tú porqué rayos no fuiste por mí? – pregunto ahora dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-Estaba jugando que no ves – aún intentando ver algo de la pantalla.

Hikari ya no aguanto más la rabia y apago la Tv, y para desgracia del Yagami mayor el juego no se guardo.

-Hikari ¿qué te sucede? – pregunto alarmado su hermano volviendo a prender el aparato a ver si un milagro sucedía lo cual no sucedió.

Como respuesta recibió una gran mojada de su hermanita.

-Ja, Ja – rió el rubio a carcajada limpia que hasta el momento solo había estado presenciado la pelea de los hermanos Yagami. Lo que no se esperaba es que el también recibiría un gran empapón.

-Y no creas que saldrás ileso de esto – amenazo la pequeña castaña dirigiéndose a su cuarto demasiado enojada, mientras su hermano lloraba por su juego perdido.

...

..

.

-No puedo creer que no hayas ido por tú hermana – dijo una jovencita pelirroja y de ojos rubíes junto a su mejor amigo y novio quienes estaban en la cafetería.

-Ya te dije que estaba jugando – se defendió el moreno y haciendo un puchero - ¿por cierto que es esto? – observando la comida de la cafetería, la cual no se veía nada apetitosa.

-Si muy importante – dijo con un tono claro de sarcasmo – y a lo de la comida ni yo tengo idea observando también la comida. Y porque no le pedías a Yama que fuera por ella – esto último lo dijo viendo a su novio.

- A mi ni me mires – respondió el rubio viendo aún la comida decidiendo si comerla o no – además ella ni es mi hermana – Sora negó con la cabeza.

-Chicos – había dicho un pelirrojo de ojos negros no muy alto y en ese momento no de muy buen aspecto.

-Koshiro, te ves…- empezó Taichi con el tono más sereno que podía.

-Terrible lo se comí de eso – señalando la comida – es por eso que vine avisarles que no comieran, debo irme – cubriéndose la boca para no vomitar

Los demás digielegidos alejaron su plato con cara de asco.

-Yamatto – llamando Taichi interrumpió su amigo moreno la plática con Takenochi.

-¿Qué quieres? – enojado por a ver interrumpido esa platica con su novia.

-Hagamos una apuesta

-¿Una apuesta? – pregunto el rubio un poco confundido.

-Si es cuando tienes que cumplir un reto…

-Sé lo que es, me refiero de que.

-Yo dejare de jugar videojuegos y tú dejarás de comer cosas dulces el que llegué a perder se pintara de el cabello de un color extravagante y será el esclavo del ganador.

-De acuerdo acepto – apretando la mano del castaño – pero como sabremos que el otro no a perdido mientras estamos cada quien en su casa.

Pensativo – que tal si una semana tú te quedas en mi casa y yo en la siguiente en la tuya hasta declararse un ganador.

….

..

.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y ni Yamatto ni Taichi daban su brazo a torcer, a pesar que Yamatto se levantara todas las noches acariciar sus dulces como si fueran lo más preciado para él y valla que lo eran, y para Taichi el futbol podía funcionarle de distracción hasta que en una de sus prácticas un compañero llevo consigo una nueva consola que no saldría hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses que hacía que el moreno no pudiera resistirse pero siempre llegaba a controlarse. Obviamente los que más disfrutaban de este espectáculo eran sus pequeños hermanos.

Una noche en casa de los Ishida el rubio Yamatto y el moreno Taichi dormían plácidamente hasta que el rubio se levanto para revisar sus preciados dulces.

-Au – exclamo el rubio quien se había pegado contra una mesita que tenía en su cuarto haciendo que Taichi se despertara de su sueño.

-¿Qué, que paso? Los extraterrestres nos invaden – pregunto somnoliento y sosteniendo un bate -¿Yamatto? – mirándole a la cara

-¿Qué? – pregunto molesto mientras se sobaba el pie por el golpe

-Tú cara

-¿Qué tiene mi cara? – pregunto en tono preocupado puesto que además de su cabello su cara era muy importante para el adolescente y dejando de sobarse el pie fue directo a un espejo a mirarse.

Al mirarse en el espejo Ishida puso el grito en el cielo haciendo que varios vecinos se levantaran inclusive una viejecilla que vivía sola con un par de gatos fuera a callar a los muchachos recibiendo un bastonazo cada uno en la cabeza.

Taichi no desaprovecho el momento y se rio a carcajadas de su amigo.

…

En clase de Biología.

-Ninguna parte del cuerpo humano es asquerosa – decía la maestra al ver la expresión de sus amigos al enseñarle un ojo – Señor Ishida quítese ese libro de su cara inmediatamente.

Al momento en que Ishida se quita el libro la maestra lo ve y sale corriendo.

-Ahora si te pasaste Yama mira que asustar a una pobre maestra – menciona Taichi quien estaba a lado suyo. El rubio le dedico una mirada asesina para que cerrara su boca.

…

..

.

En dos lugares al mismo tiempo

-Esto no puede seguir así – Taichi/Yamatto

-¿De qué hablas? – Hikari/Takeru

-De la estúpida apuesta necesito jugar videojuegos/comer dulces

-¿Y porqué o lo haces? – preguntaron los dos pequeños como si fuera lo más normal.

-Acaso estás loco/a

-Ok, entonces provócalo.

-Provocarlo

-Si has que se rinda - esto dejo muy intrigado a los dos mayores.

…

…

.

Era otro día normal en el colegio a excepción porque dos de ellos se encontrarían con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunto Ishida demasiado sorprendido por ver todo el salón de clases como si fuera la casita de Hansel y Gretel - ¿Taichi? - el moreno que estaba a su lado solo unos segundos antes ahora estaba un poco más lejos vestido como Willy Wonka - ¿Desde cuándo traes eso puesto?

Taichi lo ignoró y empezó a degustar los deliciosos chocolates enfrente de la nariz de Yamatto.

-Así – sacando un control de videojuego inalámbrico – sabes, yo también puedo jugar sucio.

Después de un gran rato de riña y que ninguno se rindiera, obviamente todo esto o estaban viendo los alumnos y los maestros que ya estaban ahí ya los habían castigado. Al final ambos cambiaron de puestos haciendo que los dos perdieran.

….

…

..

"Ja,ja" era lo que se oía por todo el Instituto al ver a Yagami e Ishida de un color realmente extravagante además de ir cargando las mochilas de sus queridísimos hermanitos.

**Bueno esto lo hice porque estaba aburrida**

**Sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics pero no se preocupen que no importa cuanto pase el tiempo yo termino o que empiezo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Digimon, ni Drake y Josh me pertencen**

**Ahora nuestros protagonistas serán Takeru y Daisuke**

**Dos adolescente y un perro**

Nos encontramos en el salón de último año de Secundaria, en la fila de hasta atrás en donde está un muy apuesto rubio de ojos azules y a lado de este un joven moreno de ojos cafés oscuros.

-Bien chicos ya pueden irse – anuncio una mujer ya de 50 años aproximadamente usando uno anteojos su pelo era rubio opaco con algunas canas cayéndole sobre su pelo y sus ojos eran grises- Tú Motomiya quédate un momento.

-Takeru ¿me esperas? – pregunto el moreno a su amigo

-¿Acaso tengo opción? – pregunto rodando sus hermosos ojos azules

-Bien – acercándose a su maestra - ¿pasa algo Señorita Nakamura?

-Sí, si pasa algo ayer pedí un ensayo sobre los acontecimientos más recientes de Japón – regaño la maestra a su alumno

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Si yo si hice mi tarea – pregunto Daisuke confundido, más de lo habitual.

Agachando la cabeza por tener un alumno como él – no lo que usted entrego fue el periódico de ayer y puso su nombre – hiso una pausa – con crayones

-Y que mejor forma de saber los acontecimientos recientes si no es por algún método de comunicación, ¿oh no Takeru?

Takeru que hasta el momento había estado fuera de la conversación entre alumno y maestra - ¿Por qué rayos siempre tienes que meterme en todo?

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el móvil de la maestra a la que esta respondió y poniéndose furiosa por lo que acaban de decirle.

-Señorita Nakamura, si no es muy impertinente de mi parte ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto Takaishi

-La persona que iba a cuidar a mi perro este fin de semana me ha cancelado porque pesco un resfriado al parecer muy grave.

-Si desea yo puedo cuidarlo – se ofreció voluntariamente el rubio

-¿Es en serio? – pregunto ilusionada Nakamura

-Si no tengo nada que hacer, y estaría encantado – respondió con sus sonrisa de siempre que podía derretir a cualquier chica.

- Muchas gracias – entregando unas llaves de repuesto - ¿Daisuke?

-¿Sí?

-Te odio

-Losé

…

..

.

Al salir de la escuela ambos se encuentran con otro amigo suyo: Jou Kido, cabello azul rey llegándole hasta los hombros y sus ojos tapados con unos anteojos contaban con un hermoso color azul. Lo más raro fue que el chico usará ropa deportiva.

-Hola Jou– saludo Daisuke al ver a su amigo

-Takeru, Daisuke – respondió el saludo

-¿Ken, porque estás vestido de esa manera? – pregunto el rubio señalando con sus ojos la ropa de su amigo

-La próxima semana en mi escuela es la semana deportiva y es obligatoria así que me estoy entrenado, y está pienso llevarme el primer lugar

- Pero el que gana el primer lugar no es Hikami Tumara – pregunto Motomiya - ¿qué acaso este año no va a competir?

-Oh, sí que va a competir pero estoy seguro que este año si le ganaré

-Jajaja – rieron castaño y rubio simultáneamente

Limpiándose una pequeña lágrima que había caído de su ojo azul – Jou, si Davis y yo que practicamos deporte casi diario no podríamos ganarle a él, yo creo que tú menos ya que creo que solo llevas como un mes entrenando, ¿o me equivoco?

Kido agacho su cabeza en señal de que Takeru tenía razón –No importa les demostrare que si puedo ganar – y siguió con su entrenamiento

-¿Crees que lo logré? – pregunto Daisuke viendo a su amigo alejarse

-Como ya dije es un poco imposible – respondió su amigo rubio

…

..

.

Ya sábado por la tarde a la hora en la que todos los niños jugaban en el parque, el clima en ese día era con un gran viento sin llegar a faltar algunos rayos de Sol para no provocar en el cuerpo de la gente el frío.

En una casa de paredes color durazno, una sala de los años 80 pero muy elegante, la televisión frente a los sillones de la sala en un mueble de madera de roble es donde ahora se encontraba nuestro querido Takeru Takaishi.

-Hola T.k. – llega saludando su amigo Davis de muy buena gana

-Ay, ¿qué haces aquí?, no tenías hoy práctica – pregunta Takaishi dejando sus deberes para mirar a su amigo.

-La práctica se cancelo y como no tenía nada que hacer me dije "Daisuke porque no vas a visitar a tú querido amigo Takeru, pero que crees mi amigo no estaba en su casa y recordé que hoy era el día en que debía cuidar la casa de nuestra maestra así que eme aquí."

-Bueno esta bien pero no toques nada – dijo el rubio mientras volvía a regar las plantas – entendido – aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh – había gritado el rubio, demasiado tarde el moreno ya había cogido una papitas de la alacena, y la tv ya estaba prendida sin mencionar que Davis ya había manchado algo el sillón - ¿qué, que haces?

-O perdona quieres – ofreciéndole un poco de sus papitas

Takeru solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

-Oye no es la Señorita Nakamura – pregunto Motomiya en cuanto apareció una mujer de 30 años aproximadamente su pelo era rubio largo y lleno de vida al igual que en sus hermosos ojos grises.

Dejando de hacer sus deberes – si tienes razón, está en hablando con las estrellas

-Eso debió haber sido hace un millón de años.

El rubio solo rodo los ojos – eres tan igualito a Taichi me sorprende que no sean hermanos.

-Mira un perro – cometo Daisuke ignorando el comentario del ojiazul.

El perro era de color negro, raza labrador

-Así es: Tiberius, tengo que darle de comer y ponerle unas gotas es su oído, deben de ser estas – tomando unas pequeñas gotitas de color blanco - ¿me ayudas?

-Qué asco, no voy a ayudarte a ponerle unas gotas en un oído infectado de un perro – respondio Davis volviendo su vista a la televisión.

-¿Asco?, asco que te comas un cacahuate del autobús

-Estaba garapiñado – contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Como sea solo ayúdame

-Aj, está bien – levantándose del sofá

-Guao, guao – empezó a ladrar furiosamente mostrando sus grandes colmillos

-aahh – gritaron ambos adolescentes saltando hacia atrás en direcciones contrarias

-Guao, guao

-AAHH – Volvieron a gritar dirigiéndose hacia el baño

-¿Eso era un perro? – pregunto Daisuke jadeante

-Más bien parecía un oso, un oso bestia - comento e rubio a la pregunta de su amigo - ¿cómo vamos a hacer para salir de aquí?

-¿Traes tu celular?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Para tocar música… obvio que para llamar a alguien

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero conmigo – dijo Takaishi poniendo ojos de corderito.

-Y dicen que yo soy el despistado.

-Bueno a quien quieres que marque

Takeru le hablo a su hermano quien no respondió puesto que en ese momento estaba en un ensayo con su banda para el próximo concierto, poco a poco fueron descartando a todos sus conocidos sin que quedará nadie a quien acudir (N.A. también le hablaron a Jun. Quién al ver que era una llamada de Daisuke la evito olímpicamente). Que por cierto en una de esas llamadas por un arrebato de Motomiya hacia Takaishi el celular fue volando directo al inodoro

-Mira lo que hiciste – lloraba el rubio frente a su difunto celular – mi mamá me va a matar.

-No si ese perro lo hace antes – agrego el moreno siendo como lo más obvio. A lo que recibió una mirada asesina del rubio.

-Todavía servirá - El moreno le jala la palanca al baño – yo ya sabía que el baño servía, ME REFERÍA AL TELÉFONO.

-No tienes por qué gritarme – quitando sus manos de sus orejas – Oye, ya no se oye nada

Quitando su cara de enfado – si tienes razón, ¿crees que ya se halla ido?

-A ver, ve tú

-¿yo?, no ve tú

-tú

-tú

-tú

-tú

=5 minutos después=

-Bien los dos lo veremos

Abrieron la puerta un tramo donde el perro se veía tranquilo. Empezaron a salir poco a poco cuando…

-Guao, guao – los chicos volvieron entrar

-Al parecer no se ha ido – comento el chico Motomiya

-No me digas – dijo Takaishi – oye alcancé a ver el teléfono de la casa.

-Sí, pero aún así ya le hablamos a alguien.

-Losé pero seguramente la el directorio del teléfono debe venir el número para alguna emergencia. – analizo el rubio

-Muy bien ¿y qué sugieres?

-Que yo abra la puerta y tú salgas corriendo por él – dijo su plan Takeru.

-De a… oye, ¿porqué soy yo el que tengo que ir por el teléfono? – replico el castaño

-Porque fuiste tú quien aventó mi móvil al escusado, sin mencionar que tu corres más rápido.

-Bien a la cuenta de 3 - dijo Daisuke dejándose convencer por el rubio -1, 2, 3 – al terminar de contar el moreno choco contra la puerta recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cara – au, ¿Porqué no abriste la puerta?

- No dijiste ahora

-Te dije a las 3

-Si, 1,2, 3, ahora – contando con sus dedos.

-Bien cuando diga ahora – agrego el google Boy – 1, 2, 3, ahora – el moreno salió disparado del baño a la sala, salto el perro y el sofá hasta que cogió el teléfono.

-Bien agarraste el teléfono – pregunto el rubio al legar su amigo.

-Si – contesto el moreno

-Bien – empezaba a felicitar su amigo

-Pero se me cayo – dijo desilusionando al rubio.

-¿Tanto miedo te dio? – pregunto el rubio como si él no estuviera asustado.

-¿Y a ti no?- contraataco Motomiya.

-Tou ché – afirmo el ojiazul.

-¿Y ahora qué, Takeru? – pregunto Davis sentándose en el suelo.

-A esperar – respondió simplemente el rubio, imitando a su amigo al sentarse.

…

..

.

-Ya te diste que tenemos más de 1 hora encerrados en este baño.

-Si – revisando el tocador de la Señorita Nakamura.

-No deberías estar tocando lo que no es tuyo.

-Si hay demasiadas cosas que no debería hacer y sin embargo las sigo haciendo – cogiendo una pequeña pomadita, leyendo lo que decía – Aplicar cada 5 horas en las runchas – leyó – iug – soltando la pomadita.

-¿Takeru?, ¿Daisuke? – se escucho la voz de una mujer fuera de la habitación -¿ están aquí?

-Es Miyaco – comento el rubio – hay que salvarla de esa bestia

Interrumpiendo el paso del rubio – que se la coma a ella.

-Daisuke, es nuestra amiga. – regañándolo y abriéndose pasa.

-Ay está bien – abriendo la puerta.

-Miyaco vete, vete – decían ambos con las manos haciéndoles señas para que se alejara.

-Con que aquí están llevo más de 3 horas buscándolos – dijo mientras acariciaba a Brutus y continúo – ¿y además qué están haciendo aquí?

-Nosotros deberíamos preguntarte lo mismo – ataco Daisuke.

-Ya les dije los buscaba – respondió sencillamente.

-Oye Yolei – comenzó el rubio – porque Brutus no te ladra

-¿A qué te refieres? Si es el perro más adorable que existe.

-Niña loca con perro malvado hacen la pareja perfecta – afirmo el moreno, ante esto recibió un fuerte golpe de la peli morada.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – pregunto Miyaco molesta

-Pues si tú completamente loca – contesto Motomiya a la pregunta de la chica.

-Lo que Davis quiso decir fue que antes de que llegarás el – señalando el rubio al gran perro negro – nos quería matar – intervino Takaishi antes de que sus dos amigos pelearán

-Así que lo que quería este hermoso perro era matarlos – ambos afirmaron – bien me voy – dijo cogiendo su pequeño bolso color negro.

- ¿Hey, a dónde vas? – fue la pregunta de Daisuke.

-Obviamente me estoy hiendo, zopenco – fue la contestación de Innoue.

-¿Y piensas irte sin rescatarnos? – siguió preguntando Daisuke.

-Pues a ti te odio – señalando a Davis – y a ti – señalando a Tk – simplemente no tengo ganas.

En el momento en que la peli morada salió de la habitación el perro volvió a ladrar como loco haciendo que Motomiya y Takaishi corrieran directo al baño otra vez, pero antes de que pudieran llegar al baño un señor gordo de pelo negro y ojos grises con un traje amarillo y una red apareció frente a ellos.

-Disculpe ¿quién es usted? – pregunto sutilmente el rubio

-Soy Ren, experto en animales – respondió el mayor – me llamaron de alguna casa de al lado diciéndome que había dos niñitas gritando, ¿ustedes eran las dos niñitas?

-Eh… pues … si – contestaron los dos a avergonzados.

-Tranquilos yo los rescataré – dijo Ren de una manera creída.

-No cree que debería usar algo más que eso – indago el pequeño rubio.

-Tranquilo chiquillo – revolviendo su rubio cabello – me eh encargado de cualquier animal, no creo que este se demasiado. – pero sus palabras se fueron volando con el aire al ver al furioso perro mostrando sus colmillos y a punto de ladrarles. Lo que hiso que los 3 corrieran directo al baño.

En el Baño

-¿Así que se a encargado de todo y nadie puede vencerlo? – pregunto burlonamente el moreno

-Eso ni siquiera era un perro, era una bestia enorme – se defendió el oji gris.

-Davis – comenzó Takeru, el aludido volteo a ver a su amigo – deja de hacer eso raros movimientos y mejor ve al baño.

-A no ni de chiste pienso ir mientras los dos me miran – respondió simplemente – cambiando de tema ya quiero Salir de aquí.

-Y tú crees que yo no – dijo el rubio – oye ya sé cómo podemos salir de aquí – agrego.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno que tal si salimos y nos vamos por direcciones diferentes – explico el oji azul.

-La verdad no creo que funcione – menciono el moreno.

-Oigan – interrumpió Ren – alguno de ustedes podría quitarme este grano de aquí – señalando su axila.

-Bien intentémoslo – se retracto Motomiya, el rubio rió.

A la cuenta de tres ambos salieron en direcciones diferentes Davis a la derecha y Tk y a la izquierda, Brutus fue hacia Tk y haciendo que el moreno se sujetará por el ventilador.

-Tk, ¿dónde estás? Ayúdame – suplicaba Davis colgado del ventilador – estoy rotando.

Después de que Takeru ayudará a su amigo y llegarán a la casa del primero.

-Por fin libres – dijo jadeante Takaishi – jamás en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo.

-Ni que lo digas.

Por otro lado un joven peli azul corria como loco y no debido a la carrera que tendría dentro de unos días sino debido a un perro loco que lo corrteaba como si fuera un gran hueso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni Digimon, ni Drake y Josh me pertenecen**

**2 chicos en un helicóptero **

**Protagonistas Matt y T.k.**

En el centro comercial donde era abarrotado por demasiada gente inclusive turistas que venían a pasar una diferentes vacaciones a Japón.

En una de estas tiendas para ser más específicos de música se encontraba un chico alto, cabello dorado y unos ojos azules eléctricos que hipnotizaban a cualquier chica ante ellos, su nombre Yamato Ishida, Matt como sus amigos le decían aunque al principio no le gustaba con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando conforme pasaba el tiempo además que sabía que era imposible hacerles entender que no les gustaba que le dijeran de esa manera, comenzando por su amigo Taichi quien comenzó todo.

En fin este guapo chico estaba trabajando en esa tienda de música para poder de pagar sus estudios en la Universidad de Estados Unidos o más bien el pasaje y por donde viviría esos años ya que hace unos meses había recibido una beca para cualquier universidad del extranjero. Sus ojos estaban cerrados sin prestar atención ninguna a la tienda, tocando la mesa con un lapicero que traía a la mano fingiendo ser un baterista, _"esto es tan aburrido" _pensaba el rubio era cierto que Yamato desde pequeño le había gustado la música pero estar trabajando ahí lleno de personas que se acercaban a preguntarle cosas tan estúpidas como si eso era un guitarra y si tenía 6 cuerdas, ¿cómo era posible que existiera gente tan ignorante? O ¿era qué él sabía demasiado de música y no soportaba a esa clase de personas que no sabían nada de música?

Unos minutos después a la tienda entro otro rubio de igual ojos azules como los de Yamato a excepción que estos ojos azules tenían una mirada más suave y llena de alegría, este era el hermano de Matt, Takeru Ishida (N.A. los papas de Yamato y Takeru volvieron a casarse) conocido también como T.K. esté al ver que su hermano no se había percatado de su presencia pensó que sería divertido hacerle una broma.

-HERMANO – grito fuertemente haciendo que el rubio mayor despertará de sus pensamientos cayéndose de la silla estrepitosamente ocasionando la una gran carcajada de su hermano menor –Jajá – reía el pequeño sujetándose la panza y secando unas lágrimas que se habían escapado involuntariamente.

-¿Pero qué te sucede Takeru? – pregunto enojado Yamato al haberse levantado de la silla.

Aún riéndose – lo que pasa es que me pareció hacerte una bromita y la verdad fue demasiado gracioso además deberías de agradecerme si no te hubiera hecho aquella bromita seguramente te hubieran robado la tienda – argumento el pequeño Ishida.

Yamato lo vio con una mirada despectiva.

-¿y qué pensabas? – pregunto curioso, ante está pregunta por alguna extraña razón Yamato se sonrojo levemente.- No me digas que pensabas en Sora – ahora sí que el rubio mayor se había sonrojado hasta el cabello – si definitivamente estás pensando en Sora – afirmo el rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso? – pregunto el portador de la amistad aún rojo de la vergüenza

-No es obvio cada vez que alguien menciona a Sora te pones rojo como un tomate – respondió Takeru – ¡ay! Hermano ya deberías pedirle que sea tú novia.

-¿qué estás loco o qué? Prefiero tener su amistad antes que nada – menciono el portador de la amistad.

-En fin cambiando de tema ¿qué es lo que hace toda esa gente ahí? – pregunto el portador de la esperanza señalando a una multitud de personas que estaban en una heladería que se aventaba al parecer para agarrar algo.

Yamato observo detenidamente a la gente de frente – Quieren ganar un premio, al parecer el que se saque un papel dorado en alguna paleta ganará un premio sorpresa – en ese momento volteo ver a su hermano quien traía en sus manos una paleta de limón – no me digas que tú también has entrado a ese tonto concurso.

-No para nada además yo no tengo mucha suerte como para ganar ese tipo de concursos – al momento que decía todo esto fue abriendo su paleta helada donde pudo verse un papel muy especial – No puedo creerlo gane, yo gane – grito victorioso – es increíble que yo haya ganado ¡wohoo! – salto de felicidad.

-¿y qué es lo que ganaste? – pregunto el rubio mayor un poco asustado por el gran entusiasmo de su hermano.

-Takeru volteo a ver el pequeño papel dorado – dice que gane un viaje en helicóptero además de una tirada en paracaídas.

-Pues vete olvidando de tú premio porque mis papas no te dejarán subirte.

…

..

.

-Mamá por favor- pedía TK casi de rodillas ya que ni su carita de perrito había convencido a su madre.

-Ya dije que no Takeru y no es no – termino Natsuko de decir.

-Jajá, te lo dije –reía Yamato.

-Y tú Yamato no reías de tú hermano – regaño su madre a su hijo mayor mientras ponía la mesa para la comida.

En el momento en que llego Hiroaki Ishida comenzaron la comida que preparo Natsuko, que había sido unas bolas de arroz y surimi con un postre de gelatina de frutas.

-Papá – empezó el rubio más pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? – pregunto su padre ante la interrogativa que haría su hijo menor

-Puedo tirarme de un paracaídas.

El Ishida más grande miro a Yamato quien lo miraba despreocupado, después volteo a ver a su esposa quien esta lo miraba diciendo "dale permiso y duermes afuera por una semana" –No hijo – fue la simple contestación del padre.

-¡Pff! – resoplo el compañero de Patamon.

…

..

.

Al día siguiente Yamato y Takeru no tendrían clases así que ese día tendrían más deberes de lo normal.

-Buenos días mamá – saludo Yamato a su madre con un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno días hijo – respondió su madre - ¿Cómo dormiste, hijo?

-Un poco incomodo pero en general bien. –Contesto el rubio.-Bueno días Naomi – saludo Yamato a una niña de no más de 5 años revolviendo su cabello rubio largo y unos hermosos ojos azules como los de sus hermanos.

-Oni-chan déjame – protesto la pequeña acomodándose su hermoso cabello rubio.

-Por cierto ¿y T.k.? Cambio de tema el compañero de Gabumon.

-Dijo que iría al parque acuático y que te esperaba ahí – sirvió el desayuno ante la contestación. Acaso no te dijo nada – pregunto su madre ante la mirada de incomprensión de su hijo.

-No, si, si me dijo – decía Yamato un poco nervioso – lo que pasa… bueno yo… este ya me tengo que ir – comiendo lo más rápido que pudo salvándose de darle una explicación a su madre.

…

..

.

En una sala algo oscura con una pequeña luz que desprendían los rayos del Sol a través de la ventana, con un escritorio de madera lleno de papeles con una pequeña cajita llena de plumones, frente a este se encontraba un no tan pequeño rubio ojos azules con un señor de no más de 25 años con el cabello color café y ojos ambarinos.

-Inclinas tus rodillas de esta manera – indicaba el instructor – y luego gritas ¡AAHH!

-¿AAHH? – pregunto TK sorprendido

-Es lo que todos dicen al saltar.

-Ah, ya veo – respondió el pequeño rubio.

-Con que aquí estabas – entro Yamato de golpe a la pequeña habitación – prometiste que no te aventarías del paracaídas.

-Cierto, pero no dije nada de que no daría un paseo en el helicóptero. –argumento el pequeño Ishida.

-Ni creas que voy a cubrirte en esto, no definitivamente no lo voy hacer – dijo Matt cruzado de brazos.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo.

-Puedes venir con nosotros – intervino el piloto en la pequeña discusión de los hermanos.

Yamato relajo su cuerpo – ¿es enserio? – Pregunto con la cara llena de ilusión, el ambarino asintió -pues que esperamos, vamos andando.

=En el helicóptero=

El viento acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de los dos rubios quienes se dedicaban a observar el paisaje al menos por el momento.

Yamato quien revisaba los controles del helicóptero se dio cuenta que su hermano traía tras su espalda un mochila grande color negra.

-¿Pero qué es lo que haces Takeru? – pregunto Yamato enojado

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio? – respondió con otra pregunta

-No te atreverías – reprendió el mayor al ver las intenciones de Takeru.

-Por supuesto que sí, a eso vine ¿o no?

-Pero tú dijiste que solo te subirías.

-Sí, pero tengo que saltar – dijo el Ishida menor – agarrándose de una de las puertas a punto de saltar del Helicóptero.

Agarrándolo del brazo – no tú no saltarás mientras yo siga con vida.

-Yamato no intentes detenerme, porque yo voy a saltar, tengo que saltar – forcejeaba el pequeño rubio contra su hermano mayor.

Como los hermanos Ishida peleaban para que no saltara uno de ellos de un momento a otro el piloto por un fuerte golpe que recibió de parte de uno de los dos rubios dejándolo inconsciente.

-Mira lo que has hecho Takeru – regaño Yamato mientras soltaba al pequeño, dándose cuenta que el piloto había quedado inconsciente.

-¿Mi culpa?, si tú eras el que no me dejaba saltar. Pero eso ahora no importa porque ahora si voy a saltar – colocándose de nueva la mochila

-No eso si que no – volviendo a repetir el mismo procedimiento de hace solo unos minutos.

_BIP, BIP, BIP_

Comenzó a sonar ese extraño sonido donde ambos rubios para ver de dónde provenía ese preocupante ruido. Dándose cuenta que provenía de los controles del Helicóptero. Se acercaron apresuradamente a los controles para ver qué era lo que sucedía, fue ahí donde en una pequeña rueda con unos cuantos números y letras con 2 flechas indicando la letra "E".

-Por favor dime que E significa exceso de combustible – pregunto Yamato a Takeru.

-Pero por supuesto que no, significa QUE SE NOS ESTÁ ACABANDO EL COMBUSTIBLE – grito un poco alterado – Ahora si no puedes hacer nada para que yo salte.

-Alto ahí jovencito no piensas dejarme aquí para que yo muera ¿o sí?

-Tú ya has vivido más que yo además ya has besado a una chica.

-Son solo 3 años y… espera de verdad no has besado a ninguna chica – cabio de tema drásticamente, burlándose de su hermano pequeño asiendo que esté se sonrojara de vergüenza.

-Jajaja, si, si muy gracioso ahora suéltame voy a saltar.

-Mejor toma y llama a alguien que pueda ayudarnos – Yamato le entrego su celular al pequeño TK.

Takeru agarro el teléfono que le tendía su hermano donde hiso la llamada.

_-Hola –se escucho una pequeña voz femenina del otro lado -¿Quién habla?_

_-¿_Naomi?, soy yo Tk, está mamá o papá.

-_No, no está ninguno de los 2 – contesto la pequeña Ishida_

_-_Bueno quiero que los llames y les digas…

-_Lo siento mis padres me han dicho que no hablé con extraños, así llámeles en un rato – fue ahí donde Naomi por maldad colgó el teléfono a su hermano._

¿Extraño? Pero si al principio había dicho su nombre o más bien apodo seguramente le había colgado por pura maldad. "juro que si salgo vivo de esto no se salvaría tan fácil su pequeña hermana"

-¿Y qué te dijo? – pregunto Matt sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Dijo que la llamará en un momento – contesto con un tono lamentero.

-Oh valla, PUES ESPERO QUE BAJO EL AGUA HALLA ALGUNA SEÑAL.

Fue ahí donde se dieron cuenta que había un radio para poder comunicarse con alguien. Yamato fue quien instintivamente lo cogió y prendió.

-Bueno, bueno ¿torre de control?

_- Si, habla el almirante Paul James, ¿con quién hablo? – pregunto tranquilo el almirante._

-Yamato Ishida, oiga mi hermano y yo estamos en un helicóptero con insuficiente combustible y necesitamos ayuda – intentando decir todo con calma lo cual fue un poco imposible.

_-Entiendo, bien dígame donde están._

_-_En un helicóptero.

-_Eso ya lo se me refiero exactamente por donde._

-Bien al parecer estamos a uno 200 pies de altura, donde abajo ay un gran lago y varias casa color blanco y … - fue en ese momento que el radio cayó de las manos del rubio directo al agua – estamos perdidos – susurro para sí – Takeru ven ahora aquí mismo – indico su hermano para que se acercará.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-Vamos a saltar.

-¿Los 2? Pregunto confuso

-Si – fue la simple respuesta de Yamato donde se colocaba la mochila tras su espalda.

-Espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mejor salta tú

-Pero tú eras el que quería saltar.

-Sí, pero eso era antes además me estoy meando no puedo saltar si me estoy meando. Sálvate tú.

-Al diablo, ven aquí – colocándolo bajo el y amarrándolo con la cuerda de la mochila – a las 3

-1

-2

-3- gritaron los dos al unisonó.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

…

..

.

Yamato y Takeru llegaron a su casa ambos empapados por la caída que tuvieron que hacer para salvar sus vidas.

-Ah! Son ustedes – dijo Naomi quien jugaba con sus muñecas – pensé que ya habían muerto

Los dos hermanos mayores se miraron

-Atrápala – ordeno el mayor

Al oír esto la pequeña rubia comenzó a correr y a esconderse detrás de la mesa del comedor. En el momento que ya la tenían atrapada fue cuando sus padres llegaron sin dejar que pudieran hacerle algún daño a su pequeña hermana.

-Mamá, papá – corrió la pequeña para esconderse detrás de las piernas de sus progenitores.

-Hijos les venimos a invitar a cenar – comento el padre

Los 3 Ishida menores exclamaban que les parecía una genial idea ya que solo salían a cenar por algún evento en especial. Fue exactamente donde tocaron el timbre de la casa.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta apareció un señor alto de pelo café y ojos ambarinos quien traía la cara un poco demacrada. Al percatarse que era el piloto del helicóptero Yamato y Takeru intentaron hacer señas para que no dijera nada a sus padres.

-Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece? – pregunto Hiroaki.

El hombre señalo a los dos rubios – esos dos me deben un helicóptero – dijo ignorando las señas.

-Muchachos – comenzó Natsuko.

-Están en problemas – interrumpió Takeru.

-Pero – siguió Yamato

-Nada – continuo Takeru – a su habitación

-Si – término Yamato caminando junto a su hermano a la habitación de cada uno. Dejando a sus padres, hermana e inclusive al piloto con una mirada de _¿what?_

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado**

**Nos leemos la próxima.**


End file.
